Into The Night
by HaveFaith007
Summary: We all love our Winchester boys, but this is something new that I dreamed up. I don't own anything. Except Jamie and Julie. They're mine. Read and Review, please! I hope you all love it!
1. The Girls

Jamie Nightingale haphazardly parallel parked her candy apple red Mustang and snatched the keys out of the ignition. Getting out of the car, she let her hazel eyes wander around the dark street. Another door shut from the passenger side of the car, and Jamie saw a figure stand. The figure walked over to her, standing about six inches taller than her, and stopped next to her.

"**I don't see why we're stopping here."** Jamie said, grabbing two piles of clothes out of the back seat of the car. She heard a small sigh from the other, taller, girl.

"**This just doesn't sound like our kind of problem."** Jamie added, slamming the back door, and shoving some clothes into the other girl's arms.

"**Jamie, four people are dead. The police closed the cases because they didn't know how to explain them. Don't tell me this doesn't sound like our kind of problem."** Julie Black whispered to her best friend. She took the clothes and walked over into a pitch-black alley to change. She looked around and walked deeper into the alley to make sure nobody else was there.

Jamie ran her fingers through her long dark brown hair and changed in the opening of the alley. She left her torn-up jeans and Daughtry t-shirt in the alley, and shoved her cell phone into the pocket of her jacket. When Julie walked out of the dark alley, Jamie threw her a fake FBI badge.

"**Lets get this over with."** Jamie said impatiently.

Julie rolled her big brown eyes and sighed, **"Just don't do anything stupid."**

Jamie smiled. **"Whatever. Let's go."** The girls walked down the street towards a bar where a victim's sister worked.

--

Dean Winchester flopped down onto the bed of the hotel room he was staying in. He sighed loudly, and put a pillow over his head. **"Dude, if you don't hurry up, I'm going to bed and not getting up until tomorrow afternoon!" **he yelled. The pillow muffled the sound, but his brother heard him.

Sam Winchester walked out of the bathroom, and threw a suit jacket at his older brother.** "Come on. We've got to go tonight."** He rolled his eyes as Dean fake-slept. **"Dean!" **Sam called from the doorway, **"Let's go!"**

Dean stood up off his bed and raised his eyebrows at Sam. **"Oh, are you finally ready?"** As he walked outside after his younger, but taller, brother, he added, **"Where are we going anyway?"**

Sam got into the passenger seat of the black '67 Chevy Impala and said, **"I found out where one of the victim's sister works."**

Dean got into the driver's seat and started the car. **"Yeah. So?"**

Sam rolled his eyes. **"So, we're going to pay her a visit."**

Dean smirked. **"Is she hot?" **he asked, as he pulled out of the hotel's parking lot.

Sam sighed, and gave Dean directions to the bar.

--

Inside the bar, Jamie and Julie walked through the crowds of people towards a bartender. Julie stepped back, letting Jamie do the talking. Jamie stepped forward and said, **"Do you know if Jasmine Smith is working tonight?" **The bartender nodded and said he'd be right back with her.

Julie pushed her brown hair out of her eyes and looked over her shoulder, towards the door. She watched as two FBI agents walked in. She turned back and pinched Jamie's arm. When Jamie turned and asked Julie what her problem was, Julie gestured behind them, as the two guys approached. Jamie swallowed, but stepped in front of them before they could say anything.

"**What, they didn't think two agents was enough for this?"** Jamie asked.

The shorter of the agents smirked. **"That's exactly what they thought." **

Jamie smirked right back. **"Then you wouldn't mind showing us your badges."** She held out her hand.

Sam looked over at Dean, and they both handed over their badges. Jamie took Dean's and Julie took Sam's. They both glanced down at them, and when Jamie looked back up, Dean had his hand out.

"**Yours."**

Jamie and Julie handed theirs over at the same time, and Julie studied Sam's badge. She handed his back, and held out her hand. Their eyes met and Julie smiled her I-know-something-you-don't-know smile.

Jamie tossed Dean's badge to him. She turned when someone else walked up. **"Jasmine Smith?" **Jamie asked, reaching for her badge. She turned as she realized it was gone, and snatched it from Dean.

Jamie and Julie led Jasmine outside, as Dean and Sam watched them out the window.

--

Sam looked at his brother. **"What do you think?" **he asked.

Dean smirked. **"She was hot."** He said, watching out the window.

Sam sighed. "I mean about the agents."

Dean turned and looked at him. **"I know…The shorter one was hot."**

Sam watched out the window, and shrugged. **"That's not what I meant, and anyway,"** he said quietly, **"The taller one's cuter."**

--

Julie and Jamie finished questioning Jasmine, which didn't help them at all. Jasmine stuck to the story that she didn't see anything out of the ordinary, and that everything that happened was just a freak accident. Before Jamie and Julie let Jasmine go back to work, Jamie gave her a little advice.

"**You saw those other two agents, right? Don't answer any of their questions." **Jamie said, looking at Julie.

Julie nodded. **"They're fakes."**

Jasmine walked back into the building and Jamie and Julie watched as she told Dean and Sam what the girls told her. Jamie busted out laughing, as Julie watched. She saw the guys walking towards the door, and hit Jamie in her ribs.

"**Oh, shit." **Jamie said.

The girls turned and ran back up the street as the guys walked out. Jamie, laughing the whole way, ran to her car and got in the driver's seat, with Julie in the passenger seat. She saw the guys in the rear-view mirror, standing where the Mustang used to be, as Jamie and Julie sped off.

--

Dean swore loudly, and turned to face the dark alley. Sam watched the car disappear into the darkness, until he heard Dean walk away.

"**You think these are theirs'?" **Dean asked, holding up two pairs of jeans, the shirts and jackets at his feet. Sam picked up the clothes and said, **"Let's go."**

The guys walked back to the Impala and drove off after the girls.

--


	2. Jacksonville Cemetery

Jamie Nightingale pulled onto the highway and realized that her red Mustang was the only car on the highway

Jamie Nightingale pulled onto the highway and realized that her red Mustang was the only car on the highway. She smiled and turned up the music that was already blasting from Julie's iPod. She passed a sign that read:

Jacksonville Cemetery – 10 Miles

Julie Black watched out the window from the passenger seat, and, in the rear-view mirror, saw a black car driving behind them, about twenty feet or so. She couldn't see the driver through the darkness, but she nudged Jamie anyway.

Jamie looked in her rear-view mirror and saw the car behind them. Out of habit, she automatically sped up. She watched the other car speed up as well. Jamie focused on the road in front of her, breathed in deeply, and floored the gas pedal.

--

Dean Winchester smirked. **"Dude, she's nervous."** He said, almost amazed.

His brother, Sam Winchester, watched the car in front of them as Dean floored the gas pedal too. **"With good reason. I'd be nervous if two guys like us were following me."**

Dean laughed. **"You're such a freak."**

Sam rolled his eyes. **"I've heard that somewhere before."** He smiled.

Dean drove up closer behind the girls, and smirked again.

--

Julie watched the car behind them, and swallowed. **"Who do you think it is?"**

Jamie sped up as much as she could. **"How the hell would I know?"**

"**Maybe it's Jason…?" **Julie suggested quietly.

Jamie laughed. **"Yeah. Sure. Jason's too busy being a whore to be anywhere near us."**

Julie blushed a little. **"Don't remind me."**

Jamie stopped laughing. **"Oh…Sorry, Jules…I really forgot this time…"**

"Whatever."

Jamie reached back into the back seat, but couldn't reach what she was looking for. As she attempted to turn around in her seat to get it, Julie shoved her forward, and climbed back to get the bag under the seat.

"**Why's it so freakin' light?" **Jamie asked, taking the bag from Julie.

"**Did you put everything in there?"** Julie asked.

Jamie got a spaced-out look on her face.

"**You know, I'm seriously starting to think you were born blonde…" **Julie snatched the bag from her and looked through it.

"**I might have, maybe, kinda, sorta left a few things at the motel…"** Jamie admitted.

Julie pulled a gun out of the bag. She looked over at Jamie, amazed.

"This is all you remembered to bring?"

"**Jules, we can still try…"**

"**Yeah, and we're gonna get ourselves killed trying without what we need."**

"**We don't even know what we need, so why are you so convinced that this won't work?" **Jamie pulled off of the highway and drove down the street towards the cemetery.

--

Dean pulled the Impala off of the highway too, and looked over at Sam. **"Cemetery?"**

Sam shrugged. **"You know, they could be hunters."**

Dean laughed. **"Dude, they're chicks."**

--

Jamie parked the mustang and threw open the door. She saw Julie get out on the other side, but her attention was focused on the car following them. The girls grabbed what they had, in terms of weapons, and ran.

--

Dean got out of the Impala and saw the girls running through the cemetery. He and Sam ran after them, watching the two girls ahead of them, and wondering what the hell was going on.

--

Julie kept running with Jamie, and looked over her shoulder at the guys. In the dim moonlight, Julie tripped over a headstone and looked up at the guys above her. Jamie ran back and aimed her gun at Dean. **"Back off."**

Dean stepped back, but Sam didn't. He reached his hand down to Julie, who looked up at him, and took it. After Julie was pulled to her feet, Sam recognized her.

"**I remember you…" **Sam said to Julie, who raised her eyebrows at him. **"You're Michael Black's daughter, aren't you?"**

Julie hesitated before shaking her head. **"No."**

"**Yes you are. I saw you in the newspaper. When your dad died, they asked anyone that had seen you to tell them where you might be."** Sam said.

Julie laughed. **"Yeah. Well, I know what you're thinking…But I didn't kill my dad."**

Dean looked over at Jamie, who looked right back, her hazel eyes on his.

Sam stepped forward. **"What happened?"** He asked Julie.

Julie shrugged. **"I don't want to talk about it…"**

Dean stepped forward. **"Sam. We should go…" **He caught Jamie's eyes. **"You two should come too."**

Jamie looked at Julie, who shrugged, and let her eyes wander.

"**We'll follow you."** Jamie said, taking her keys out of her pocket. She smiled over at Dean, who smiled right back.

When the girls got to the mustang, it wouldn't start, and Jamie's swearing was loud enough to wake the dead. Dean walked over and tried to see what was wrong under the hood. He slammed the hood back down, and walked over to the impala.

"**Climb in."** He said, gesturing to his car.

Jamie smiled and pulled Julie into the backseat with her.


	3. Just Like Sisters

In the backseat of Dean Winchester's impala, Jamie nudged Julie, who was staring out the window

In the backseat of Dean Winchester's impala, Jamie nudged Julie, who was staring out the window. **"Lighten up, will ya?"** She whispered.

Julie Black half-smiled. **"I just didn't expect him to know my past. I haven't told anyone besides you and Jason about what happened with my dad…"** She whispered back.

Jamie shrugged. **"The media's a bitch."**

Julie sighed. **"It really is. And don't you just **_**love**_** how they completely left out the details of what he **_**did**_** to me and my brother?"**

--

In the front of the car, Dean was blasting "Rock You Like A Hurricane", by the Scorpions. Sam was watching out the window. He tried not to overhear the girls' conversation, but it was an interesting subject. What had Michael Black done to his kids? He couldn't even imagine. Dean hit Sam on his arm.

"**Dude, you okay?"**

Sam looked back at his brother.** "Yeah. I'm fine."**

--

Back at the motel, Dean helped Jamie out of the impala, and Sam did the same for a spaced out Julie.

"**Home, sweet, home." **Sam said, as they walked into the room.

"**At least for this week." **Dean added.

Jamie smiled. It was the first time in a long time that she actually had someone to talk to and connect with, besides Julie. She could tell that the Winchesters could only have been there a day or two, judging by the absence of clothes laying everywhere. Remembering that they left her car at the cemetery, she flipped open her cell phone, walked away from the group, and waited for her go-to guy for cars to answer.

"**Bobby, hi. I—" **She listened.** "Yeah. We're both fine. I was just going to ask you for a favor." **She explained that her car was at the Jacksonville Cemetery, and that it was broken-down. **"It's a freaking piece of—" **She listened again. **"Oh. We got a ride from some guys we met." **She smiled at Bobby's reaction. **"Their names are Sam and Dean—" **She raised her eyebrows. **"You know them?"**

Dean walked over to Jamie, and he gave her a questioning look. Jamie smiled, and handed him the phone. **"Say hi."** She laughed, as Dean took the phone, looking completely confused, and asked who he was supposed to be saying 'hi' to. **"A family friend." **Jamie said and nodded. Dean spoke into the phone and his eyes wandered to Jamie's as he recognized Bobby's voice. He smiled.

--

Julie leaned against the nearest wall, and noticed Sam watching her. When he saw her, however, he looked away and acted as if he hadn't been looking. Julie smiled. Walking over to a desk, Julie noticed a journal there. She picked it up gently and looked back at Sam. **"Do you mind?"** She asked.

"**No, go ahead."**

Julie flipped it open and saw all of the notes and research. **"Is this yours?"** She asked, looking over her shoulder at Sam.

"**No. It was my dad's. Before he died." **Sam told her.

Julie nodded. **"Yeah. I heard about that, and I'm really sorry." **She said genuinely. She glanced down at the journal. The pages on shape-shifters stared back up at her. She closed the book, set it back down, and looked back at Sam.

"**Thanks."** He said, half-smiling. Their eyes met, but Julie looked away.

--

Later on that night, Dean and Sam drove the girls to their motel. Jamie and Julie thanked them, and walked inside.

Jamie fell back onto her bed and sighed. **"Well, that was fun."**

Julie sat across from Jamie on her own bed, and smiled. **"You like him, don't you?"**

Jamie sat up. **"What? No. What are you talking about? I hardly know him."** She turned red.

Julie rolled her eyes and smiled. Her phone rang. She answered, and smiled when she realized who it was on the other end. **"Bobby, guess what?"** Jamie looked over at Julie, who continued, **"Jamie's got a crush on that Winchester boy." **Jamie's jaw dropped, and she tried to snatch the phone from Julie. **"Sorry, Bobby. I have to go. Jamie's trying to kill me." **Julie laughed and closed her cell phone. Jamie and Julie continued to laugh and joke around until they both fell asleep, just like they were sisters.


End file.
